You are my Home
by irisdietrich
Summary: Sequel to You are my Freedom, DamonxOC after surviving their first battle with Klaus what will happen to the gang next?
1. Chapter 1

**Status of main Characters from the first story, You are my Freedom:**

 **Alive and human-ish:**

Elena Gilbert

Jeremy Gilbert (6th Sense)

Bonnie Bennett (Witch)

Alaric Saltzman

Elizabeth Forbes

Jenna Sommers

 **Alive and Vampire-y:**

Damon Salvatore

Clara Salvatore (powers of an Original)

Stefan Salvatore

Caroline Forbes

Klaus Mikaelson

Elijah Mikaelson (daggered)

Rebekah Mikaelson (daggered)

 **Werewolf:**

Tyler Lockwood

 **Ghost:**

Katherine Pierce

 **Dead:**

Mason Lockwood

Kol Mikaelson

Rose

John Gilbert

Isobel Flemming

 **When we last left the gang...**

1\. Clara and Damon got re married and retreated to their magically enhanced adult/luxury treehouse(s)

2\. Klaus had dagered Elijah and was off to create his Hybrids after breaking his curse

3\. Tyler triggered his werewolf gene

4\. Caroline told her mom the truth

5\. After dying and being brought back due to the Martins tying him to his Uncle John, Jeremy is seeing ghosts.

A/N: Reminder Damon was never bitten and Stefan had no reason to barter himself to Klaus in exchange for the cure so there is no Ripper/humanity off Stefan yet and no Delena kiss, this is NOT a Delena story, also the gang still doesn't know what the cure for a wolf bite is.

 **3rd Person POV:**

Somewhere outside Tennessee...

Niklaus Mikaelson had succeeded in writing a wrong his mother had done him nearly 1,000 years ago. His persistence and ruthlessness had finally paid off, he should have been happy... as happy as a monster was capable of being anyway.

But he wasn't, he was lonely and frustrated, despite his best efforts over the summer he had yet to create a single hybrid.

There was something he was missing, there had to be.

He decided as much as it might pain him to admit, this wasn't a job he was going to get done on his own... he needed help.

Finding his long lost friend Stefan Salvatore had been a happy accident but after killing the girl he loved not to mention his brother's wife he decided to give his old mate a few months to mourn before reveling their shared past to him.

A plan started to form in his mind.

 _Rebekah_

His sister and former paramour of Stefan Salvatore's would make a nice companion until he could get once again have his ripper friend by his side. And the gift of allowing the two to once again be together should be enough to smooth over any residual anger from previous treatment of the pair.

He stalked about town gathering a few peace offers for his sister before heading to the warehouse where he was currently storing his siblings.

Strolling up to his sister's coffin he lifted the lid, removed the dagger, and held the wounded wrist of one of her welcome back gifts over her mouth.

"Time to wake up, little sister." He tells her, but Rebekah remains still,

"Any day now, Rebekah."

She's still lying there dead and now Klaus is starting to lose his patience.

"Come on now, stop being dramatic."

Finally the the corpse springs to life grabbing onto one of the victims Klaus brought for her quickly draining him before fixing Klaus with an angry stare.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the coffin?" he quips not amusing her.

"Go to hell, Nik!"

 **Mystic Falls**

 **Damon POV:**

It was official, I was the luckiest son of bitch that ever lived.

I had my woman, I had my brother... who had no romantic interest in said woman, I had _*gag*_ friends, and a limitless supply of blood and bourbon, what more could a guy want?

Well for one thing, out of this damn stupid treehouse!

I kept hitting my head on low ceilings and have to cram my body into a bath no bigger than an oversized sink.

Despite my time in the army I had never been denied luxuries and this was the closest I had come to roughing it and the fun novelty of it had definitely worn off.

I wanted to move back to the boarding house or really any house but my darling bride was happy, how was I meant to be the one to tell her the honeymoon was over and I wanted a boring life making love in a bed... the movement of which wouldn't risk the foundation for our home falling over to the sound of someone shouting "timber!"

My inner thoughts are put on hold when my bride shifts her naked sleeping body draping a leg over the two of mine.

I can see the curve of her ass that beckons my hand to warmly greet good morning too... what was I saying again?

Oh yea, luckiest son of a bitch that ever lived.

I'm about to pounce and wake my delicious wife up in one of our 7 favorite ways but the ringing of her phone goes off and spoils my plans.

She blindly reaches for it and sleepily answers "hello?"

I'd be able to hear even without being supernatural, the voice on the other end could and probably has literally woken the dead.

"Ugh what the hell does Caroline Forbes require this early in the morning?"

"Apparently I promised to help set up for Elena's birthday,"

"And that needs to start at..." I look over to the clock for the time, "7:40am?"

"Apparently, I better get going before she starts climbing random trees hoping to find us."

Well I had to admit that was one plus to our current living arrangements, no unannounced visitors or drop ins.

 **3rd Person POV:**

Over the summer Jeremy had gotten a job at the Grill and was currently in the stock room moving boxes and talking to Bonnie over the phone

"You need to come home. It's boring around here without you." He tells her, since Klaus and Elijah left the town had been peaceful, abnormally so to the point where people almost seemed to be waiting for things to go wrong again.

"Huh, you think you're bored. My dad's side of the family is like wet paint that never dries...How's the Grill treating you?" Bonnie asks.

"Well it's teaching me the value of a mundane human experience."

"A summer job is good for you. You needed something normal in your life."

Suddenly the lights flicker and there's a strange sound.

"What was that?" Bonnie asks concerned,

"Nothing. Look I uh...I got to go back to work. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

Jer puts his hand on the phone ready to end the call.

"Wait, wait Jeremy. Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Normal and mundane. Come home soon okay."

"Okay."

The lights flicker and go off. After a moment they come back on and Anna is standing in front of him. He drops his phone.

"Anna?" He asks but she quickly disappears.

Freaked out he bends down to get his phone, revealing that Katherine is standing menacingly behind him. She reaches out her hand and is about to grab him when Matt comes barging in.

Katherine disappears.

"Hey man, we need you out there." Matt tells him.

"Yeah, be right there."

Jeremy closed his eyes and tried to pretend he didn't just see the ghost of his ex girlfriend, just like he had been trying all summer to convince himself he wasn't seeing Katherine when all the lights went out. It was a fight he was losing, and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it to himself much longer.

 **Meanwhile** over at Elena and Jeremy's old house the insurance money had finally come through after Damon compelled the inspectors to ignore the signs of arson and it was a now a construction site/where Damon and Alaric went to get day drunk without influencing the youth of Mystic Falls.

Stefan had joined them this day and the three sat amongst wood and plastic sheeting,

Alaric: "I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her you want to move."

Stefan: "Because that would mean my brother admitting defeat, something he is not particularly great at."

Damon: "Oh yeah, tell me why are you letting Caroline Forbes commandeer Elena's birthday party? Admit it none of us are any good at telling the women in our lives no, apparently even the ones we aren't sleeping with."

Alaric: "He has a point, I've been sleeping at Jenna's for months now but still haven't gotten up the guts to ask her if we are officially living together."

Stefan: "Do you want to be?"

Alaric: "Yeah of corse, Jenna's great but it just seams I don't know... too easy?"

Damon: "Considering the trajectory of your last relationship I would think easy would be a selling point."

Alaric: "Yeah, well what do you want me to say... maybe I'm just not cut out for a normal boring life, I mean here I am drinking with two vampires on my lunch break."

Stefan: "So stop sleeping over, pull back a little."

Alaric: "I don't exactly relish the idea of sleeping somewhere Klaus Mikaelson once laid his head, and I have been pulling back in other ways I mean we haven't slept together in over 2 weeks... you know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out, make the decision for me but they don't. I don't know why."

Stefan and Damon: (Agreeing.) "Mm-mm."

Damon: "And how 'bout you little brother, any eternal teenage drama looking to sink the ship of Stelena?"

Stefan: "Nope, all clear skys ahead."

Alaric: "Really, you know college isn't too far off for her, what are you guys gonna do then?"

Damon: "Excellent question Mr. Saltzman."

Stefan rolls his eyes at his drinking partners, "I don't know we'll figure it out, I can always go with her."

Damon: "And when it starts getting obvious you aren't aging and she is? Has she expressed any interest in being turned?"

Stefan: "No."

Damon: "Might wanna re check that weather report, pretty sure it won't be clear skies for much longer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Clara POV:**

I had to meet Caroline at the Boarding house to get my marching orders for the day before Caroline had to run for her first day of her senior year.

I realized that I envied her a little, she was a person so sure of what she wanted to do with her life and she even had the route that would garner her success all mapped out.

Vampirism hadn't caused her to second guess any of her dreams, she was just as determined and focused to see her life to go plan, perhaps even more so from what others had told me of Caroline's human life.

I on the other hand wasn't sure what to do with myself. Unlike when I was human I now had no restrictions, nothing standing in my way especially now that I had the added abilities of an Original, but I felt more directionless now than I ever did as a human.

What was one supposed to do with eternity?

I knew who I wanted to spend it with and I already had him 'locked down' as Caroline would say. There seemed to be no challenges left to overcome, which was a little disappointing.

Damon asked me once if I wanted to go to medical school perhaps become a nurse or doctor but I told him 'no' and I meant it. While I didn't seem to have the difficulty Stefan had around blood it also didn't seem wise to put it to the test too much either and tho I am proud of what I did in the civil war being around all that suffering and death wasn't something I was keen to relive. But my life did need some purpose and direction I was just lost as to what it should be.

According to Damon during the corse of our troubles with Elijah and Klaus I had shown myself to be a natural military strategist but what career did that really lend itself to? I wasn't eager to put on combat boots and join the service nor did I relish the idea of compelling my way into the CIA. I was pleased I had been so much help to everyone during those tough times but I also didn't want to live with that kind of life and death stress every single day if it could be helped.

A hundred years ago this wouldn't have been an issue, my future would have already been decided for me. Either Damon and I would have been accepted by his father and I would have become the lady of the house in charge of a staff and keeping a home, raising children, and entertaining guests, or we would have been on our own and I would have sought employment as a maid or nurse.

I almost wish we could go back to those times, everything seemed simpler then even if it wasn't always better I understood where my place was in the world.

 **Later that Night at the Birthday Party**

3rd Person POV:

Damon and Clara used his old room to get dressed for the party.

They come down stairs as the party is underway.

Damon: "That was pretty nice, huh?"

Clara: "What was?"

Damon: "Oh you know being able to stand up in a shower... walking from the bathroom to a walk in closet without having to tree jump."

Clara: "Something you want to say Damon?"

Damon: "Me? No happy as a crab."

Clara: "Pretty sure the expression is happy as a clam.."

Damon: "Huh, is it?"

They finish walking down the stairs and walk past some people standing in the hallway.

"Hey Elena! Happy Birthday!"

Elena: "Thanks."

[They come over to the living room where there are a lot of people. A girl goes past them with a bottle in her hand. Damon stops her.]

Damon: "Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that. (He compels her.) You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people."

Clara: "Relax you can always buy more,"

Caroline comes up to them.

Clara: "Well Ms. Forbes does it meet with your approval?"

Caroline: "Yes! Thanks you did a great job."

Damon: "I thought you promised Elena and Stefan you'd keep it small?"

Caroline just keeps on smiling.

Caroline: "What are we drinking?"

Clara: "Come on I'll show you where Damon is hiding the good stuff," Clara tells her and they go away arm in arm.

[Jeremy is sitting on the couch rolling a joint between his fingers when Matt comes and sits with him.]

Matt: "Where did you get that?"

Jer: "Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime."

[Matt takes the pot and lights it.]

Matt: "So, what's got you on your spiral downward?"

Jer: "You do not wanna know."

Matt: (Takes a blow.) "How bad can it be, (Offering the pot to Jeremy.) Go for it."

[Jeremy takes the joint, considers it for a second, Matt is the only one in their friend group to be oblivious to the supernatural around them and as much as he wants to let someone anyone in on what he's going through right now it wouldn't be fair to dump that all on him.]

Jer: "Just missing Bonnie, I guess."

Matt: "Well she'll be back soon right?"

Jer: "Yeah its fine really don't worry about it."

[Jeremy leans back in his chair, the joint still in his fingers.]

He holds up the joint. Matt gets up. Elena and Caroline enter the room.

Caroline: "Oh...the Stoner den. Buzzkill."

Matt: "Hey guys."

Elena: "Matt, hey!"

Matt: "Happy Birthday."

Elena: "Thank you."

[Outside on the porch, Damon and Alaric are talking.]

Alaric: "I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell."

Damon: "I love high school parties, Jenna coming to this?"

Alaric: "Late class, should be here in a little bit."

Damon: "Any closer on figuring out where you guys stand?"

Alaric: "No and shut up Elena is coming over,"

Elena approches,

Damon: "Hello Birthday Girl!"

Elena: "Can't believe Caroline and Clara thinks this is keeping it small."

Damon: "I think my bride was just following orders,"

Elena: "Drink"

[She holds out her arm and takes Damon's glass.]

Elena: "Jeremy's smoking again."

[She takes a drink.]

Damon: "Is his stash any good?"

Elena: (Gives him the evil eye.) "You're an ass. (Looks at Alaric.) Talk to him, please. He looks up to you."

[She puts the glass back in Damon's hand and walks away.]

Damon: "You're screwed."

Alaric: "I know, how do I detangle myself from a relationship when her and Jer behave like me being a permanent member of the family is already a forgone conclusion? Ahh."

 **Across the room** Clara sees Tyler duck outside and goes to follow him...

Clara: "Hey,"

Tyler: "hey,"

Clara: "Sorry did you come out here to be alone?"

Tyler: "No its fine I'm just... thinking," He says looking up at the moon.

Clara: "I miss him too." She tells him talking about Mason.

Tyler: "Thanks, it feels like no one really remembers he's not here anymore."

Clara: "Has it gotten any easier?" She asks knowing how hard his first and second transition was before he demanded she let him do it alone after he got loose and bit her once. It didn't kill her because she is now an original but it was still a very unpleasant experience for which he was still feeling some guilt over.

Tyler: "No, each time it just feels like no one should be able to live through that kind of pain and when I come to the next morning and realize I survived and I'll have to go through it all again in another 30 days..." He stops talking not wanting to finish his thought.

Clara: "Have you talked to Caroline about any of this?"

Tyler sighs, "No, she would freak out and make a hundred lists of ways to help but no one can help with this."

Clara: "Well thats not entirely true."

Tyler: "No, I meant it, never again." He says reminding her that he doesn't want her to put herself at risk with him again.

Clara: "Well if you ever want to talk about it at least know you can always come to me,"

Tyler nods, "Yeah thanks."

Clara leaves him and goes back inside bumping into Elena,

Clara: "Hey, not sure if I ever got to tell you, but Happy Birthday,"

Elena: "Thanks, kind of wish it was just me and Stefan but I appreciate all you and Caroline did."

Clara: "It's okay, I understand."

Stefan joins them, "Hey sorry Clara you mind if I steal the Birthday girl away for a sec?"

Clara: "She's all yours."

Stefan gives her her gift, its the necklace he once gave her that she thought she lost.

Elena: "My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again."

Stefan: "Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back."

Elena: "I am happy, Thank you." She tells I'm giving him a deep kiss.

Stefan: "You're welcome."

She turns around and he puts the necklace on her and she pulls up her hair. He closes the necklace and she turns around giving him another kiss before she hisses in pain,

Elena: "Ow ow ow! Damn it!"

Stefan: "What, what is it?"

Elena: "The necklace... it burned me."


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Person POV:**

After Elena's Birthday party the gang hung around and helped to start the cleanup process.

They learned about Elena's necklace and all had their theories.

Tyler: "Well, have you been true blooding it?"

Elena: "What?"

Tyler: "You know drinking Stefan's blood for a high..."

Caroline: "Oh! that's not a bad idea, maybe you have too much vampire blood in your system and it reacted negatively with the vervain in the necklace."

Elena: "What?! No, I do not dink Stefan's blood for a high!"

Stefan: "Besides if it was reacting with something in Elena it would still burn her now but it's stopped."

Jeremy: "Maybe Bonnie can help when she gets back." Jeremy offers.

Damon: "Yeah where the hell is Sabrina the teenage witch? Shouldn't Daddy daughter bonding time have been done by now?"

Elena rolls her eyes at Damon and then looks to Clara, "Clara, what do you think?"

All eyes turn to Clara waiting to hear what she thinks...

Clara: "I don't know but whatever it is... it's nothing good. We need to be extra vigilant until we figure it out. So until we do- brush up on your codes and contingencies and remember buddy system." She tells the gang sternly.

Over summer break the gang devised several emergency drills for every kind of big bad they could think of that they might have to face in the future. It was their own version of defense preparedness, and unfortunately, it looked like they might be needing it soon.

 **CLARA POV:**

Twice in the past week, my husband has gotten too drunk to make it home, I would wake up in the morning to find him passed out in front of our tree. He clearly hated living "rough" even tho compared to servant quarters this was luxury, my pretty privileged man was obviously not cut out for anything less than 5-star living.

But I wasn't about to put him out of his misery... that would be way too easy and way less fun. No, if he wanted to move he had to be man enough to have an honest conversation with me and tell me what was bothering him with actual words.

Until then I was happy to keep watching him clumsily dance around the subject.

Today I was accompanying Caroline to School she offered me her slot with the guidance counselor since she had it all figured out for herself.

I was nervous for some reason, Damon even offered to come with me but I told him I was just being silly and we'd met up afterward to do something fun Stefan would disapprove of.

That earned me his sexy crooked smile which helped calm me down a little.

I was sitting with Caroline outside the office now,

(the door opens and a woman early 50s stands in the hallway calling for Ms. Forbes)

Caroline got up and walked over to compel the counselor that I was her new appointment.

"Of course, come right in Mrs. Salvatore."

I took a seat in her cramped office and waited nervously as if this middle-aged woman was some fortune teller who was about to lay my whole life out for me.

"So what is it I can help you with today?"

"Well I am... a recent graduate," Some lying was going to be necessary, "and had decided to take a gap year," A phrase Caroline had told me to use, "However I am no closer to figuring out what I should do. Is that something you can help me with?"

"Of course, I have a few career aptitude tests you can take, and there is no harm in starting community college to get your foundation classes out of the way while taking a few electives to see what might interest you for a future major."

She gave me a website to go to for the tests and sent me on my way.

It wasn't everything I was hoping for but at least it gave me some sort of direction to go in next.

Exiting the school I was greeted by the image of Damon leaning against his car looking sinful, and I was eager to leave my worries behind and spend the rest of the day sinning with him.

"So, ready to reek havoc?" He asked dancing his eyebrows a bit,

"Oh definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: On my way to visit an actual quarry for work and it inspired me to return to this story, it'll be a short chapter but i'll have more soon. Enjoy!

3rd Person POV:

Clara and Damon peeled out of the parking lot and immediately started speeding. Clara felt amazing with the wind blowing in her hair and her hot husband sitting next to her... if only there was some way to make a career out of that.

Damon drove them to the quarry and they both exited the car moving closer to the edge to look over at the water.

"This view never gets old." Clara said taking in the beauty.

"No, it doesn't," Damon replied taking in hers.

Clara turned and gave Damon a sexy look, she raised her arms and slowly took her shirt with them, stripping it off herself.

Damon smiled, catching on to what the wife had planned for them this afternoon.

He immediately went for his pants unbuttoning them and pulling them down to catch up with her.

Soon they were both naked and Damon went to grab her, but Clara was too quick and flung herself off the edge diving down into the water below as an excited cheer escaped her.

Damon smiled and eagerly followed her over. The cold water hit him hard, but thankfully he didn't have the problem most men face when jumping in cold water, he was sure if his junk could it would thank him for being a vampire.

As his head broke over the water he looked around for his wife.

"Clara! Come out, come out, wherever you are."

She surprised him by jumping him from behind. Soon the two where tussling underwater but quickly their play fighting slowed and they had more sensual embraces for each-other.

Clara hooked her leg over Damon's hip as he kept them above the water's surface by treading his arms. She slid her left hand down his hard stomach in search of the other hardness her body craved.

With his cock in her hand, she threaded her other hand through his hair giving it a violent tug forcing him to look into her eyes as she guided him into her.

Kicking his legs furiously enough Damon was able to drop his hands and move them over Clara, savoring her hot wet form as she set their tempo.

"God, I love you," He told her causing her to smile and increase her efforts. He stopped kicked and the pair sank below into the water not caring about the lack of oxygen only concerned with the sensations they could evoke in one another.

A couple hours later the pair were blissfully spent.

Meanwhile in CHICAGO

Klaus POV:

Rebekah was furious. Apparently, Gloria had seen our mother's necklace on the neck of Elena Gilbert... the only problem with that was I had killed the bothersome doppelgänger myself. Unless the Salvatores had managed to pull something, that would explain why I had been so unsuccessful in my pursuits this summer... well, well looks like I was going to be paying my old friend Stefan a visit sooner then I thought.


End file.
